Christmases when You were Mine
by ScarletCasson
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This is set during DH, a songfic for Ginny and Harry, song Christmases when You Were Mine by Taylor Swift.


(A/N I pushed the visit of godrics hollow back a few days. Other then that I think Ive kept to canon! Comment below, and MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my gift to all of you, be sure to comment and favorite if you enjoy the fic!)

16 year old Ginerva Weasley - Ginny to everyone but her great aunt Mildred - stood by the window at the Burrow, looking out onto the yard. It was Christmas Eve, but Ginny wasn't particularly glad to be home. Of course she was glad to see her family, the last months she had been constantly worried about everyone. Her mother was worrying too much, Ginny could almost feel the gaze from the kitchen were her mother was busy with the turkey .But seeing her parents and eldest brothers, everyone except Percy who was still a prat, and Ron... Ron was with Harry. The green-eyed wizard was the reason Ginny wasn't glad to be home. At Hogwarts she felt as if she was helping him a little, with DA and making Snape's life terrible, protecting the younger students and so on. Here at home she felt restless. She didn't know where he was, but she hoped he was alright. a justle behind her woke Ginny from her dreams, and she turned to see Fred, busily hanging mistletoe in the doorways. He grinned at her, but Ginny Just shook her her head. Not this year...

_Please take down the mistletoe, cause I don't wanna think about that right now_

_Everything I want is miles away, in a, snow covered, little town_

_My mamas in the kitchen worrying about me_

Many miles away, a certain young wizard sat alone in a tent. Hermione had gone to cast protective spells so Harry was all alone. He kept thinking about Ginny. He wanted to tell her that he was okay, but he couldn't and thougt he shouldn't anyway. He wasn't sure she'd care in the way he hoped her to, sisterly worry was not what he cared for. But surely Ginny was having a good time with one of those boys from school. He knew he shouldn't be bitter, but he couldn't help it. There had been christmases when Ginny was his. He hped she was happy, whatever she was up to.

_seasons greetings, hope you're well_

_Well I'm doing alright, if you were wondering, lately I can never tell_

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time but there were christmases when you were mine_

Ginny shivered, in spite of the warmth. Looking around the room, she saw why conversation had died down. Her mother and father were sitting half asleep in each others arms, the tiwns were in the kitchen, Charlie had left, and Bill and Fleur were on the other couch, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Bill stroke a piece of hair out of Fleurs face, and Ginny had to turn her head at the intimacy of it. She rose, faked a smile, said Merry Christmas and goodnight. Then she climbed the stairs to her room, hoping to sleep but guessing she'd lie awake.

_I've been doing fine without you ,really, up until the nights got cold_

_and everybodys here, except you, baby_

_seems like everyone's got someone to hold_

_But for me it's just a lonely time, cause there were christmases when you were mine_

_Merry Christmas Everybody, that'll have to be something I just say this year_

Ginny would be at the Burrow, Harry thought. He could almost see the festive living room in front of him, the read headed Waesleys laughing and shouting around. Mrs Weasley probably gave everyone sweaters again. The twins had surely been late, and burst in when everyone was already eating Molly's delicious christmas food, because at the Weasleys christmas food wasn't just on christmas day, but during the entire holiday. Would Ginny notice that he was gone? Notice that there was an extra space at the table? He didn't want to wonder about how she was, he wanted to be there with her, holding her.

_I bet your mom got you, another, sweater and were your brothers late again_

_When you were putting up the lights this year, did you notice one less pair of hands_

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time, but there were christmases when I didn't, wonder how you are tonight, cause there were christmases when you were mine_

As predicted, Ginny couldn't sleep. When at last the dreams came to carry her away,, she had a last thought of her Harry. Atear rolled down her cheek. He wasn't hers anymore. But he had been. With those thoughts, she finally slept.

_You were mine_


End file.
